The present invention pertains to novel substituted heterocyclic cis cyclopropane derivatives having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation, pharmaceutical formulations and use. In particular, the invention concerns benzodioxoles, benzofurans, dihydrobenzofurans, dihydrobenzodioxanes and related derivatives bearing aminoalkyl substituted cis cyclopropane groups. These compounds possess melatonergic properties that should make them useful in treating certain medical disorders.
Melatonin (N-acetyl-5-methoxytryptamine) is a hormone which is synthesized and secreted primarily by the pineal gland. Melatonin levels show a cyclical, circadian pattern with highest levels occurring during the dark period of a circadian light-dark cycle. Melatonin is involved in the transduction of photoperiodic information and appears to modulate a variety of neural and endocrine functions in vertebrates, including the regulation of reproduction, body weight and metabolism in photoperiodic mammals, the control of circadian rhythms and the modulation of retinal physiology. ##STR2##